


How to Get Your Son Ready for Prom

by Idreamt_once



Series: How-To Guides by Lee Taeyong [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prom, Winter dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamt_once/pseuds/Idreamt_once
Summary: Jisung asks Chenle out to prom.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: How-To Guides by Lee Taeyong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	How to Get Your Son Ready for Prom

**Author's Note:**

> *posts*  
> *disappears*
> 
> ok i'm really sorry for playing the disappearing act on y'all, but college apps have actually got me stressing.  
> I'll post more istg!!
> 
> This takes place slightly before the end of How to Stan an Idol.  
> -Helena

“Mom?” Jisung yelled. 

“Yeah?” Taeyong asked. 

“I just asked Chenle to the winter formal dance,” Jisung said. Taeyong looked up from his lasagna. 

“You what?!”

  
  


**Leadermom:** my son has asked your son to prom

**jj_yoonoh:** i am aware

**Leadermom:** okay?? And?? What are we gonna do

**jj_yoonoh:** let them go?

**Leadermom:**.

**jj_yoonoh:** ok but what do u want me to do

**Leadermom:** ummm you and i need to get them ready

**jj_yoonoh:** calm down

 **jj_yoonoh:** it’s not like they’re getting married

“You’re late,” Taeyong scrunched his nose at Jaehyun. 

“And you’re adorable,” Jaehyun responded, pecking Taeyong’s forehead. Taeyong’s cheeks heated up involuntarily. 

“We have to buy flowers and stuff!” Taeyong huffed, walking deeper into the store. 

“What color is Chenle’s hair right now?” Taeyong asked.

“Pinkish, why?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong stood up on his tiptoes, trying to reach for the blue flower on the top shelf. But his arm was too short and Taeyong stumbled. On instinct, Jaehyun reached out and caught Taeyong around the waist. 

“Looks like you fell for me again, love,” Jaehyun whispered in Taeyong’s ear. 

“You’re so crusty,” Taeyong whispered back. 

“But you need me,” Jaehyun replied, reaching up for the flower Taeyong missed. Taeyong huffed, sticking his tongue out at Jaehyun. 

“Ok, so here’s what I’m thinking,” Taeyong said, “Jisung’s blue hair would match Chenle’s blue boutineer, and then Chenle’s pink hair would match Jisung’s pink boutineer.” He held up the two flowers in question. 

“What about their ties?” Jaehyun asked. 

Taeyong screeched. 

“I forgot!” he yelled, dragging Jaehyun after him into the van. 

Taeyong looked at the shelves of multicolored silk ties and ran his fingers over the material. 

“So many ties, yet none are the color I’m looking for,” Taeyong muttered. 

“A tie doesn’t need to be the right color to tie you to the bed with,” Jaehyun whispered. 

Taeyong’s stomach churned at his boyfriend’s words, his toes curling in his shoes.

“A tie doesn’t need to be the right color to choke you with,” Taeyong hissed back, pretending that he wasn’t affected by Jaehyun’s words. 

“There are better things to choke on,” Jaehyun whispered back. 

“You’ll choke on my hands if you don’t shut the fuck up and help me,” Taeyong hissed again. 

“Aww, you’re no fun!” Jaehyun frowned.

“I’m trying to shop for our sons and you’re making sexual innuendos!” Taeyong threw his hands up. Jaehyun glanced over Taeyong’s shoulder at the shelf behind him. 

“How about black and white?” Jaehyun asked. 

“You’re a genius!” Taeyong said, “so if they switch the color of their dress shirts and swap the color of their ties...perfect! I love you, Jung Jaehyun!” 

“I love you too, Lee Taeyong!” Jaehyun called out after his excited boyfriend. 

“You hired a professional photographer,” Taeyong repeated. 

“Well, yes,” Jaehyun said over the phone. 

“Why?” Taeyong asked, wringing his hands. 

“Well, he’s technically not a professional,” Jaehyun said. 

“Who?” Taeyong asked. 

“Ok, Johnny is actually very good at photography. Did you know that?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Kind of? I mean, I know Johnny’s pretty good…”Taeyong said. 

“Ok, great! Because I already paid Johnny.” 

“You paid him?” Taeyong asked, “I could have just bribed him with food!” 

“Eh, it’s okay. Just be prepared for the John-tography!” Jaehyun said cheerily. 

“Jisung, are you coming with me to pick Chenle up?” Johnny asked, twirling the car keys around his finger. 

“Yeah, just gimme a second,” Jisung said from the other side of the bathroom door. Inside, Taeyong was desperately trying to tame the unruly blue hair. Taeil held Jisung’s hair to one side as Taeyong shook the near-empty bottle of hairspray onto Jisung’s hair. 

“Johnny, can you start the car? He’ll be out in a second.” Taeyong said. 

“Got it,”

“Chenle! For the last time! You. Cannot. Put. You. Hair. In. A. Ponytail. For. The. Winter. Formal.” Kun huffed. Chenle blinked up at him. Doyoung sighed. 

“What if I brush it out of the way?” Doyoung asked, trying to be gentle. 

“But what if Jisung puts it in a ponytail?” Chenle asked. 

“Taeyong wouldn’t let him leave the house like that. Too casual of a hairstyle. Not fit for the formal dance,” Kun said. 

“Besides,” Doyoung added, “Jisung’s hair is too short for that.” 

“Umm, guys, it’s five-thirty,” Jaehyun said from outside Chenle’s room. 

“Yeah, Jaemin said they’re about to leave soon,” Jeno added from the hallway. 

“Chenle, please just cooperate!” Kun said, exasperated. 

“Ok, fine, Doyoung can do whatever he wants,” Chenle huffed. 

“Thank the fucking heavens,” Doyoung muttered. 

“Oye!” Kun said, “no cursing!” 

**Leadermom:** holy freaking crap

**jj_yoonoh:** are you guys coming

**Leadermom:** yes

“They pose like naturals!” Taeyong squealed as the camera flashed. 

“I sure hope they pose like naturals,” Taeil muttered, “they’re kind of celebrities.” 

“Ok, one more,” Johnny said, clicking his camera again. Besides him, Taeyong had his phone out, also taking pictures of the young couple. 

“Ah, young love,” Doyoung whispered. 

“Chenle! Back straight!” Kun furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Can we go now?” Jisung asked. 

“No!” All the adults said in unison. 

“My turn!” Jaehyun said, pulling out his own camera. Chenle groaned. 

“Dad, you’re embarrassing me!” Chenle muttered, but smiled anyway. 

“They’re literally such parents,” Jaemin whispered, looking at the scene before them. Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Johnny were all clicking away on their respective cameras. 

“Mom, Dad, and that weird uncle,” Renjun nodded. 

“I wouldn’t say Johnny is a weird uncle,” Jeno said. 

“You don’t know him like we do,” Jaemin muttered. 

“Taeyong is such a mom, did you hear him this morning?” Renjun asked, “he pulled Jisung out of bed at eight AM sharp and started doing stuff.”

“It was wild,” Jaemin agreed, “Taeyong kept fussing over Jisung’s hair. He even threatened to have it re-dyed.” 

“Dang, parents are all the same, I guess,” Jeno said, “Kun pulled Chenle up early too. I think he and Doyoung must have spent about three hours on Chenle’s suit, ironing it to perfection.” 

“Why do they care so much?” Jaemin asked. 

“Because you’ll never be that young again,” Ten said, plopping himself down next to the boys. 

“Yeah, listen to the old man,” Mark said, Donghyuck in tow. 

“Shut up! I’m not old!” Ten hissed, slapping Donghyuck’s arm. 

“Ok boomer,” Donghyuck said. 

“I love how awkward they are with each other,” Mark said. 

“Yeah, Jisung’s kind of shy,” Renjun nodded. 

“No, I meant Taeyong and Jaehyun,” Mark said. Renjun let out a small “oh”. 

“Fair enough,” Donghyuck nodded. Taeyong and Jaehyun were skirting around each other, always close, but never touching. 

“Are you guys done?” Jaemin yelled out. 

“Yeah!” Johnny yelled back. 

“Fucking finally,” Jisung whispered. 

“Language!” Taeyong screeched. 

“So, um,” Jisung said awkwardly once Johnny had dropped them off. 

“Um,” Chenle responded. Jisung awkwardly held his arm out, but Chenle took it all the same. 

“You look so cute today, I kinda want to squish your cheeks,” Chenle said. Jisung blushed and Chenle giggled. 

“I kind of really like you,” Jisung said, leading them into the building. 

“I kind of really like you too,” Chenle said.

“I am underprepared for this,” Jisung whispered. Hip-hop? Done. Popping? His specialty. Tap? Done. but ballroom dancing? Waltz? Never heard of her. 

“Aww, just sway with the music, not much you need to do,” Chenle said. Jisung looked at him. 

“Like this,” Chenle said, taking Jisung’s hands in his. 

“Isn’t it supposed to be like this?” Jisung asked, putting his hands on Chenle’s waist. 

“I don’t know,” Chenle whispered. Jisung shrugged, before putting Chenle’s hands on his shoulders. 

“This is very intimate,” Chenle noticed. 

“This is indeed. Did you know that the waltz was known as a scandalous dance because of how intimate it was back when it was first introduced?” Jisung said. 

“Interesting. You’re such a nerd,” Chenle said. Suddenly, the music changed. 

“Oh, I actually know this!” Jisung said. He took Chenle’s arm and pulled him closer, so that they were chest to chest. Well, more like chest to shoulder, since Jisung was as tall as a tree. 

“Huh?” Chenle asked as he was pulled along. 

“This is the tango,” Jisung said, twirling Chenle around. The room spun, but Chenle held on tightly to Jisung’s hand, letting Jisung lead the dance. 

The song is nearing its cadence, Chenle can feel it. Jisung spins him around one last time, letting Chenle collide into his chest. Very briefly, Jisung bends down, giving Chenle a small peck on the top of his forehead. Chenle’s world freezes. 

“Chenle? You want to grab dessert?” Jisung asked. Chenle nodded, brain still comprehending what just happened. Once they sat back down, Chenle finally spoke up. 

“Park Jisung, are you going to pretend that _that_ never happened?” Chenle asked, waving his spoon. 

“Well, you didn’t really react to it, and I just thought...maybe you weren’t ready for it….or maybe,” Jisung scratched the back of his head. 

“No, I was just surprised. Pleasantly so,” Chenle shrugged. Jisung grinned. 

“Oh my god, please don’t tell Jaehyun,” Jisung whispered, “because then he would tell Taeyong and then I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“Of course not, I’d never hear the end of it either,” Chenle smiled. 

“Our little secret?” Jisung asked, holding up his pinky. 

“Our little secret.” Chenle said, linking his pinky. 

“I bet they thought they could keep it a secret,” Jaehyun said, pulling Taeyong closer. He was scrolling through Instagram and stumbled upon a blurry footage. Jisung was quite the dancer, Jaehyun noted, but what caught his attention was the very end of the clip. Jisung most definitely leaned down and he _most definitely_ kissed Chenle. 

“They what?” Taeyong muttered, shifting under the blanket. They were sitting on the sofa of Elemental’s dorm; Taeyong pressed up against Jaehyun, taking a nap. 

“Jisung kissed Chenle,” Jaehyun said nonchalantly. Taeyong sat bolt upright. 

“They what?!” Taeyong screeched. 


End file.
